Deja Vu
by Potters Babe 88
Summary: What if Dumbledore was wrong and there were really eight horocrux's? A Harry/Ginny romance after book seven but before the epilogue. please R/R!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: The characters and beginning paragraph are not mine; they exclusively belong to JK Rowling. Though the plot for the story belongs to me.

Summary: A continuation for the Harry Potter series for those who wanted just a little more.

"You – will – never – touch – our – children- again!" screamed Mrs. Weasley. Bellatrix laughed, the same exhilarated laugh her cousin Sirius had given as he toppled backward through the veil, and suddenly Harry knew what was going to happen before it did. Molly's curse soared beneath Bellatrix's outstretched arm and hit her squarely in the chest, directly over her heart. Bellatrix's gloating smile froze, her eyes seemed to bulge: For the tiniest space of time she knew what had happened, and then she toppled, and the watching crowd roared, and Voldemort screamed.

_Get up Bellatrix._

The scent of death flooded the room. Burning flesh, ashand despair tortured her nostrils. Swam into her brain and clouded her minds eye. Her lips were dried, caked over with old sweat, blood and the grain from shattered rocks blown apart from a number of different curses. Her skin was felt cold as death, and that is what was strange. She could feel it. Deep in the back of her brain, it was small, it was weak but it was still there.

_You have a job to complete Bellatrix. Get up._

Her heart did not pulsate. Her lungs did not breathe. She was not alive. But she was not dead either. Thousands of voices rang in her ears. Cheers for the death of the dark lord. Triumph in his death and Harry Potters life. The world was safe from evil. Safe from chaos and destruction. Her stomach clenched in anger. Bile coursed through her veins reaching to the tips of her fingers to the bottom of her toes. Her face flushed with color and she felt hot. Too hot to continue lying on top the heated stones beneath her. Her lips did not move, her throat did not contract, yet a small trail of blood crawled out of the corners of her mouth staining her pale cheek and pouring into her raven black hair creating a tacky pool beneath her.

_Bellatrix…GET UP._

A flash of green, a sharp pull from behind her naval and her eyes shot open blood shot and hollow. She placed her hand on her stomach, gently at first before digging her nails deep piercing the skin. A small smile formed as she felt the heart beat.  
"Yes my master. Yes my love."

Harry Potter sat silently in front of the television. It was turned off but the glare off the screen seemed to be a calming technique for him. Just the reflection of the lights against the pure black gave him a feeling that he was surrounded. Complete. As if the past few months perhaps didn't happen and were just some plot in a story book meant to torment him. A giggle from the floor above suggested that Hermione and Ron were once again realizing the perks of officially becoming a couple.

He continued to stare. So many lives were gone, so much had happened, at times it seemed as though it would be impossible to really feel again. To feel happy, safe and content with life. It had been two months to the day since they buried Fred, Tonks, Remus, and many others. Two months, two hours, and seventeen minutes.

Another giggle sounded. This time from Ron. Harry felt his stomach churn as he closed his eyes and willed himself to sleep. To forget. The Weasley's had encouraged him to seek out someone to talk to. A wizarding therapist to talk with, get the angst, hurt, and loss off his chest. But he couldn't. How could someone relate to what he had seen. What he experienced. How could anyone in the world possibly begin to grasp what he was feeling inside. The guilt, the shame, but over all, the pride. That was the worst combination anyone could feel. Feeling guilty yet proud at the same time over death and destruction.

"Hello." He felt the voice radiate in his head. He began to calm down and started to smile.

"Hello." He replied.

"Harry?" A slight tingle in his scar forced him to touch it. To remember it.

"Yes?"

"what are you doing?" he opened his eyes and saw Ginny standing in front of him. Her small hands placed deliberately on her hips as she raised an eye brow. She had a cut on her cheek that was finally beginning to fade away and her hair was cut short for the summer. It made her look older, although after the war everyone seemed to age.

"Just…resting."

"well you've been resting for a few hours now…where's Ron and Hermoine?" He shot at glance to the ceiling and closed his eyes again, laying his head on the back of the couch. "Ah. Well come on, let's go outside. Mum'll be starting dinner soon and if were anywhere near she start in on me again to learn to cook. Really, I'm only seventeen, there's no need to learn that rubbish yet."

"Seventeen? Ginny you're birthday isn't until next week."

"And your point? I'm as good as twenty five after this past year." She smiled but it was lacking any real cheer.

"Right." He smiled slightly back at her. For a moment they stayed in their spots. Each trying to comfort the other from a distance with their eyes.

"Well, come on. Take a walk with me?"

Ron and Hermoine sat upstairs on top his bed. The door was kept open as they had promised Mrs. Weasley, yet they had placed some spells across the frame in order to keep a small fraction of privacy. An illusion charm made it appear to anyone walking by that they were on the bed playing a game of exploding snap and giggling all the while. In truth, they sat upon the floor holding each other. Rons arms wrapped tightly around her shoulders as she kept her head on his chest. She sobbed slightly, any stray tears being absorbed into his cotton shirt.

"It's not that bad you know…really. I mean, I love you, and you love me…at least I hope you love me. I can never be too sure with you, constantly threatening to leave me and break my poor little heart and only after—."

"You know I love you." She chuckled and buried her face deeper into his shirt. "I've always loved you."

"Well…I doubt about _always_."

"alright, I've loved you for a while at the very least." Her eyes were big and red as she looked up into his eyes. "but I do love you." He kissed her eyes and then her hair.

"Then we have nothing to worry about." She pushed away from him and stood, walking over to the window.

"How can you keep saying that?! We have no money, no jobs, no place to live… Ron we have nothing. How can you possibly say everything is ok?"

"Well, you have that job offer for the ministry, and I'll find something real soon…George offered me a partnership with him when he…when we all…once it's been a bit and business can get started again."

"The ministry isn't going to want to take me on." She gazed out the window over the garden which had been pruned especially through as of late.

"Because you're only eighteen?"

"Don't be ridiculous! Because I'm pregnant! They aren't going to want to hire an unwed teenage mother straight out of Hogwarts. Think of how that would look to the press? The prophet would be all over that. Plus I would be forced to take maternity leave right after finally getting my feet properly placed and then what? Then I have a screaming, pooping, infant to worry about!" She collapsed on the floor.

"At the very least, you don't have to be unwed…" she looked up to Ron.

"What?" He crawled over to her and kneeled by her side. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a tiny gold band.

"Hermoine…I know this is rushed, I know this isn't how you dreamed it or really would have wanted it to happen…but I know that I've dreamed of this for the past three years. We've know each other since we were eleven years old and I don't want that to ever end. We've fought trolls, Evil wizards, horocrux, Following Harry all the way to the end, and it's always been you and me. We can do this. We can raise a family and be happy. Let me make you happy for the rest of your life. Marry me. Marry me and take on the biggest adventure of your life."

She watched his eyes. He was serious. He really truly wanted to marry her and be with her always. She took his hands and held them her hers. He was shaking, cold. He loved her. She loved him. Could they really do it? Being so young, could they really truly start a family together? Her heart screamed yes.

"No." The reply shocked herself just as much as it shocked him. His eyes grew wide and he pulled his hands from hers.

"No?" He stood up, leaving her on the floor. "as in, no-way I cant say yes?" she pushed up onto he knees and grabbed his hand once again.

"Ron…if we weren't in this situation. If I weren't pregnant. Would you have asked me?"

"Yes. Yes I would have."

"You're a liar." She stood up and with a flick of her wand raised the charms on the door way, leaving him alone with his thoughts. He cursed and picked the ring up

"I would have…eventually."

Ginny's palms began to sweat as she stuck them in her back pockets. The heat from Harry's body so close to her own flushed her cheeks forcing her hair to appear twice as vibrant. They walked across the lawn towards the small pond in the distance. She was hoping this would be her chance to finally tell him how she truly felt. How she had never wanted him to leave her, how she never cared about the danger that would have come to her. How she never wanted to be without him in her life. She had waited too long to hear him say he loved her. Waited in too much earnest to feel him kiss her, hoped too much for him to see her as more than just Ron's younger sister to let him throw it all away for her safety.

But now the war is over. Now there isn't any chance of them being hurt. There isn't any way for Voldemort to get to them. To pry them apart. They can be together.

Harry's arm bumped into hers. He looked over and apologized before looking back down at the ground ahead of them.

"Harry?"

"Ginny?" He stopped in front of her and they locked eyes. She swallowed hard and smiled.

"Go ahead, sorry."

"No, you go." He ran his hand through his hair nervously making it messier than it already was. She loved that.

"Harry I-."

"Wait…Gin?" she smiled. "these past few months…have been miserable for me."

"me too."

"With the war, Sirius not here, you were the only person I really felt I could connect with. Ron and Hermoine, they're my best friends but…there's always been a more personal connection between us. And I miss it. I need it." Ginny's heart began to beat wildly in her chest. She couldn't stop the smile from spreading across her face and she reached out to touch his hand. He smiled back as they entwined their fingers together and he pulled their hands to his chest. "Ginny I love you. You know that right?"

"Oh Harry! I love you too!" she threw herself to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I thought…well…I mean, I was worried that…maybe you didn't…" she closed her eyes and took a deep breath of relief. "but you do."

"I'll always love you Gin. Always and forever. That's why I'm telling you this." She smiled and snuggled into his shoulder a bit more.

"Telling me what? That you love me?"

"That' I'm leaving tomorrow for a while."

A/N : Ok so that's chapter one. Let me know what you think…I promise Chapter two will have a bit more of plot outline rather than re-introducing where the characters are at and headed. :-)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N : Well, I guess we're at an era where people just don't like reviewing anymore

A/N : Well, I guess we're at an era where people just don't like reviewing anymore?? But really, How do people know others want to read what they have to write if no one comments on it? Just a thought. Also I noticed my first chapter was missing the breaks because the dumb site doesn't let them be put in…if anyone knows how to put in page breaks that show up here? I would love to know!! But for now, x's will have to do.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"What do you mean leaving? Where are you going? You can't leave you just…you just came back." Ginny tried to search his eyes for some clue but he kept his gaze above her head.

"I just…don't…I don't feel right. I don't feel like things are…good." His fingers lingered on her back. Trying desperately to pull her close while knowing he should be trying to push her away.

"How can things not be good? You killed him. He's dead. How can there be any more evil?"

"I don't know if there is any more, I just know what I feel and I don't feel right. It doesn't feel good, it doesn't feel peaceful. I need to find out why." Ginny wrenched herself from his arms. She didn't want to cry. She didn't want to yell. She didn't want to be hurt. So she wasn't and she didn't. "You look disappointed Gin."

"Gee, I wonder why." She turned and started to walk away from him.

"Ginny wait! Please." She whipped to face him her face turning as red as her hair.

"I've _been_ waiting Harry. I waited for years! I waited to be someone other than Ron's little sister. I waited to be someone you could see as someone you could love. I waited for you to follow all the things Dumbledore set out for you to do. I waited for you to finish the war. I waited! Because I knew how stressed you were. You needed to do this alone. I wanted to be with you, support you, care for you, I loved you this whole time. I'll always love you. But Harry…" She took a few steps backwards from him. "I can't keep waiting for you."

"Ginny cant you see I'm doing this for you? For us?" Harry yelled after her. "I want to make thinks perfect for us and I can't do that when I know things aren't."

"Do you though Harry? Do you know things aren't good?" she yelled back.

"Well-."

"I wont wait just because you feel like I should. So it's now or never. It's me," she threw both hands into the air and spun around. "Or the world."

They kept each others eye contact for a minute before she turned and headed back to the house leaving Harry to his thoughts. His scar prickled under the skin, but he chose to ignore it. Shoving his fingers through his hair he closed his eyes and swore.

"I choose you then Ginny." He turned to the Burrow. "DO YOU HEAR ME? I CHOOSE YOU!"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The fireplace gave off warmth that filled the entire room yet held no flame. The heat instead emitted from the palm held directly above it as a dark magic rolled off her finger tips. Bellatrix flexed her fingers, a violet glow pouring from her fingers. After a moment she stopped and pulled her hand back to protectively place it atop her protruding abdomen

"Of all the places to stay Bellatrix, why did you choose here? Damp, dark, musky…no place to raise a child."

"This is not just any place Narcissa. This was his home. This was where he was born and raised. His child shall be raised here as well."

"Here?" she looked around. "In this run down piece of rubble?" Bellatrix glanced over at her sister. Her eyes red and swollen.

"He had it destroyed shortly after coming back. Burned it, cursed it…it's filled with dark magic. His magic. That is why the baby must be born here." Narcissa bent down to pick up a charred doll, it's arms and a leg torn off.

"Bella, you know I'm only here because you're my sister. I will not be apart of what ever evil plan you have in store."

"You would betray your heritage? You would betray your master simply because he is no longer here? Soon his power will return and you will be called on for assistance."

"I will not cause any more trouble for my family. I wish only to stay out of the publics light and keep to ourselves." She reached out and touched Bellatrix's shoulder. "But you're my baby sister. And I am here for you and the baby. Not the evil you wish to bring into it's life. Bella, it's a miracle you managed to survive. Please, _please _don't do something foolish."

Bellatrix shrugged her sisters hand away and turned to face her. Ignoring all she had said.

"Do you remember the plan?"

"I wont breathe a word to anyone."

"Not even Lucius." She sneered his name.

"Not even _my husband_."

"Not until it's time." Narcissa walked away from the rubble to a patch of grass several feet away.

"Bella…I wish you would just forget this and come home." She apparated and was gone from the scene. Bellatrix smiled and licked her lips, a snake like tongue running across the dry surface.

"And I wish you would remember where home really lies.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Hermoine twisted in the mirror, looking at herself from all angles. Her shirt stretched taunt over her belly and she looked ready to pop at any minute. She signed and groaned as she tried to squat, bend over and raise a leg.

"Well this is rather annoying…" finally deciding that all the above feats were near impossible at this condition she smoothed the hair from her face and focused on how she would break the news to her parents. "Well…mum…dad…you know how you always said you couldn't wait for a grandchild to spoil? Well…ta-da!" she mumbled under her breath and tried again. "mum? Daddy? I uh…well, we…I mean, me and Ron…Oh bloody hell!" she yelled as she punched the mirror. Her hand trickled lightly with blood as broken glass fell to the ground. Turning she sat on the bed and pulled the pillow out from under her shirt. "I hate this!" she screamed. "I HATE THIS!"

Drawing her knees to her chest she rocked herself as she sobbed quietly.

Ron gently shut the door the crack he had had it open and set the bouquet of flowers down in front of the door.

"Nice job mate…you really did a job here didn't you."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A/N: Wow, sorry it's so short compared to the first chapter but we're finishing up the semester and now we're on spring break! Woohoo! So I should have another chapter done by the end of this week. Please R/R!


End file.
